A Sinking Stone
by foggywizard
Summary: Roctis struggles with having a child that doesn't fit the mould.


She hadn't known just how different she was from the other children. Not for a long while. She'd thought it normal, to not hear the thoughts around her. She'd thought it normal, to not feel the emotions of others.

She was still a toddler when her father first realised something was wrong. She'd found a cute animal, and wanted to pet it. So she had. And then she went to show it to her father. He was horrified. Not at the now mangled creature, no. That was only to be expected of a noble toddler. They couldn't control their strength quite yet. But she wasn't crying. At all. Which she_ should_ be doing if she was feeling the poor thing's pain, which she also shouldn't have any control over. Children couldn't just _reign in_ the empathy from their mind reading powers. She cried when he took it from her and put the poor creature out of its misery. She'd wanted to play with it more.

In retrospect, Roctis would realise just how badly he'd messed up that teaching moment. He'd been too distressed about his tiny, precious daughter to think about the consequences of killing in front of someone who couldn't feel the tiny soul snuff out.

He was trying to teach her how to use telekinesis the second time he realise that something was off. She'd pick things up, physically, instead of trying to lift them with her will, like the other children. He tried channeling his power through her, to show her how to pick things up, so she could leave her arms open for other things.

She was impressed by his ability, eyes shining in reverence. She grew rather frustrated at her inability to grasp it herself, however. That was fine. She'd get it eventually, he was sure. Even if she didn't, there were several nobles whose psychic abilities never reached the ability to affect their environment with their will. She was a pure blood noble, his most treasured creation, so he just _knew_ that once she got it, she'd be the best at it.

She was just starting to talk when her condition cemented itself in his head. She was a late starter, even in comparison to other children, who refused to talk until they could do so without tripping over their tongues. She didn't understand, sometimes. Not as easily as other noble children did. He had to explain the words, at times. What they meant. How was she not just picking them up? He tried speaking to her in another language, not Lukedonian, only to be met with confusion. Could she…? Could she not read minds? Ignes…no. He crumpled. His beloved Ignes….

This was the last straw. He had to ask the others. There was something terribly wrong with his daughter, and he did _not_ know how to handle it. But who could he ask? Gejutel maybe? He had the most children, and was very good at raising them. So much so that many would give their children over to his clan for a time, for the opportunity to learn from him. But Gejutel had never encountered anything like what Roctis was experiencing.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Roctis." The man had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and it tightened in solidarity. He might not be able to really help, but he would offer what advice he could. "Humans have something called a 'healer', for when there's something wrong with them. We don't really have need for such a thing…but, we do have someone who comes close. Lagus has been studying how nobles function for a long time. He might be able to help."

Lagus Tradio had been locked away in his house for centuries. He hadn't been out since shortly after the Noblesse's brother had been sentenced along with many other nobles, when he'd payed the Noblesse a visit out of worry. Some said he was punishing himself for what had happened, that he blamed himself for Seer Ultima di Lycoris having known enough about bloodstones to have gotten hold of some. Others said he hated how much Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel was hurt by it, and was seeking a way to restore his life through medicine. Without any word for him one way or the other, no one knew for sure.

Roctis was going to find out today, he supposed. He walked up the winding path to the overgrown Tradio manor. The areas surrounding it were just…covered in plants, none of which he could recognise. Did the clansmen not take care of maintenance? If they were, it certainly wasn't a good job. He raised the ancient, wooden knocker, and swung it at the door.

After a minute or two, the door was answered. Roctis did a double-take. A small child, not much older than Ignes and looking exactly like Lagus, was before him. From their long purple locks that were the trademark of Tradio purebloods, to the way the child carried themself, to the long, straight nose on their face, they were every inch a replica of Lagus, done in miniature. And they were looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at having been caught off guard. "I'm here to see Lagus Tradio."

The child nodded, and motioned for him to follow, into the mansion. He took the opportunity to take in his surroundings. Despite the outside, the inside didn't have a speck of dust. It did have a lot of plants though, and they even passed a clansman carrying a potted tree. Maybe the outside was just a Tradio thing then? He was brought to the study, where a tall, bald man was hunched over a book, dried plants and tinctures nearby. Surely that wasn't…?

"Father. This man wanted to see you." The child spoke. The voice was a bit higher pitched, maybe a female? It was always so hard to tell with noble children. The bald man looked up at him, a kind smile on his face. Was…was that Lagus!? It'd been centuries, but surely he couldn't change _that much_ in less than a millennium? His long, purple locks were gone, and his skin had dried, become lined, like the bark of the trees that were his family's emblem.

Lagus looked at him with kind amusement. "My appearance is quite shocking, isn't it?" Roctis didn't respond. He'd been caught staring. Again. "Don't worry overmuch. This is just the result of testing my own medicines. Some didn't turn out so well. So I'm stuck looking like this, for the time being. Sorry for giving you a fright." Lagus seemed to startle a bit, having just thought of something. "But that's not why you're here. Claudia here," he paused to pet his daughter's head, "says you wanted to see me. I can't imagine a Clan Leader would come all this way for nothing." He sent his daughter off to go play, but not before giving her a candy out of a jar on his desk as a treat. How sweet. A reward for good behaviour was a good idea. He might have to try it with Ignes.

Straight to the heart of the matter, eh? Well, Lagus was a busy man, if the state of this room was anything to go by. The paper in front of him had fresh ink on it. And there were several more nearby, still undried. "It's my daughter, Ignes." And Roctis told him of his troubles. Of how Ignes didn't seem to feel other's emotions. Of how she didn't seem able to read minds. Lagus was attentive, even started to take notes. "Can you help? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Lagus tapped his reed pen against his chin, considering. "I have a few theories, but I'd have to observe her directly to have a better idea. Can you bring her by, when you have time?" Really? Lagus…might actually know how to fix her? Roctis was…so relieved. "Don't misunderstand. Just because I figure out Ignes's issue doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be able to help her." Oh. That…that was disappointing. But it made sense. "Furthermore, I'm not doing this without compensation."

A catch? Nobles didn't normally do exchanges, but…. "What do you want? I'll do anything." If it's for Ignes…he'd do anything for his precious child.

Lagus snorted at him. "Don't look so tense. It's not such a hard thing I need. If you've noticed, Claudia is the only child in my clan. It would do her some good to have a friend her own age. So Ignes should play with her when she comes over." Oh. That wasn't so bad. Understandable even. He'd have asked the same for Ignes in a reversed situation.

"One more thing." A worried expression creased Lagus's face. Would that add another line? "I want you to check on the Noblesse." …What? He'd never met the man before, but by all accounts, he was a vicious killer. One who'd killed his brother and a slew of other nobles, a fair amount of Roctis's own kinsmen, even, before he'd hit his 300th birthday. He'd slay you for an untoward thought. Or so the rumours went. As per order of the Lord, they weren't allowed to talk about such things, but that didn't entirely stop the whispers.

He knew Lagus, and a lot of the other Clan Leaders had known the man before this, and that they worried about him…but still….No. No second thoughts. He steeled himself. It was for Ignes. If there was even a chance of helping her, he'd do whatever it took, even if it cost him his life.

"You don't need such a determined expression." Lagus's eyes shone with amusement. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel isn't a bad person. In fact, he's…" But Lagus didn't continue the thought, waving it off instead. "You'll find out when you meet him." How much time had this man spent with the Lord? Or was this the result of testing his own medicines? He could have sworn he wasn't this crazy beforehand. "Good lu~uck." He just said that sing-song. Lagus never did sing-song before.

Feelings of foreboding aside, he had a place to start. That was more than he'd had before. He'd head to the Noblesse's abode as soon as he could….Where was it, again?


End file.
